A Mother's Undying Love
by Gladiis
Summary: She was left to raise him on her own but raising the new jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi proves to have dangerous outcomes. All she wanted was to have a normal, happy, and complete family, is that so much to ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, I should really update my other stories but I could not help myself in writing this new one. I wrote the whole first chapter down on notebook and so I can see any errors. I was inspired by a song by the Spanish group called "Aventura", the song was called "Amor de Madre or A Mother's Love" which is a sad story of a single mother raising a child. So, this fanfic I plan on having only around 6 chapters so it's a multi-shot? So, please review =] and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used to inspire the story or Naruto...though I wish I did =P**

**Not Revised but will be soon. Oh, and sorry for the first chapter to be short the next one will be longer.  
**

* * *

It's 3:24 a.m. on December 13th in the village hidden in the leaves or Konoha. We focus on a young woman by the age of 25 years old in labor at Konoha Hospital. After four hours of pain and suffering, the woman has brought a new life into the world. She has given life to a healthy baby boy, Kyou Uzumaki-Hyuuga. The retired 5th Hokage, Tsunande cleans the newborn as she is witnessing the child of the man that had changed her views on Konoha and had convinced her to come back and take the title of Konoha's 5th Hokage.

'_He is going to grow up to be a fine ninja just like hiss father and grandfather.'_ thought Tsunande. When she was done cleaning the child up, she was revealed that the newborn had a shade of dark yellow hair and a hint of baby-blue, pupil-less eyes. _'Definitely the child of the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata and our 7__th__ Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Amazing.'_ was the Sannins's final thoughts on the baby that were being held in her arms.

"Lady Tsunande…may I hold him?" asked Hinata in between breathes. The medic-nin nodded,

"Sure, Hinata, it is your son after-all." Tsunande said as she was handing a crying child to Hinata but to her surprise the baby stopped crying as soon as Hinata was carrying him and rocking him gently, which was odd for Tsunande to witness. The newborn was being embraced by his mother's arms and it was a nice scene to see if it weren't for one thing.

"Hello, Kyou-kun, welcome to Konoha and thank goodness you were born alright." Hinata cried, she was holding her tears for the longest time ever and at that moment, she couldn't hold them anymore and just let the tears pour out of her eyes as she saw her precious boy. Tsunande looked at the Jounin with worry in her eyes.

"Hinata, why the tears? This should be a proud moment in your life and the child's. Not a day to shed so many tears." Hinata sniffed and wiped her eyes with her free hand while still holding the boy.

"I…know my lady…b-but my son will never know who his father is and probably won't ever forgive him for letting the elders choose his own son as the new jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. And for that I'm crying for I know that Naruto never meant to do any harm to our only child and was excited to become a father." voiced Hinata

It's true, before she even knew she was to become pregnant, her and Naruto were brought to a meeting with the new group of elders and the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, years ago. When both ninjas were just 18 years old and recently engaged.

_**

* * *

Meeting: 7 years ago:**_

"Congratulations, Naruto and Hinata on your engagement, may you have a future marriage filled with happiness." commented Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei? But we're here for another reason? Remember?" reminded the now mature Uzumaki boy. He has grown mature on the inside and out after battling and winning over Pein, Akatsuki, and Madara with the help of his friends and to everyone's surprise, Sasuke as well.

"Naruto! Don't be rude to Kakashi-sama." scolded Hinata, "He is our Hokage if you must know."

"It's all right Hinata; I'm used to it, remember I was his Jounin sensei for a while. Also, he has an idea on what this meeting is about and I don't blame him if he snaps in anger and frustration." explained Kakashi.

"Just get the meeting over with already." added Naruto which he received a glare from Hinata, "Sorry, Hinata."

"Well, as you both know that I have been Hokage for sometime…two years exactly." Kakashi started, "As it turns out, I'm not capable to work as Hokage, better yet, I really don't want to continue being Hokage, too much paperwork, ugh. So, I'm planning on retiring in about three years from now…"

"Don't forget Kakashi-sensei that your always late for work and meetings." added the Uzumaki Jounin.

"That's beside the point. Anyways Hinata, I was considering on making Naruto, our new Hokage when I retire. It makes since to nominate him since he was my student, Jiraiya's prodigy, and of course the son of the 4th Hokage." Hinata beamed with excitement when she heard f Kakashi nominating Naruto as the new Hokage of Konoha.

"Naruto, this is it the day has finally come for you to be chosen as the new Hokage. Your one step closer in accomplishing your dream and your so close to becoming Hokage." Hinata praised but stop suddenly when she looked at her fiancée that had a gloomy look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Naruto?" By then Kakashi coughed loudly to get the Jounin's attention.

"But before we officially declare him as the next Hokage after I retire, but only in one condition, in which was created by the elders, before he is fully accepted as the new leader of the Leaf Village." explained Kakashi. Hinata a mixture of worry and understanding in her face.

"What's the condition?" she asked.

"Before I say it Hinata, I would like to clear up that I was against this idea and don't want to support it or approve it. But as Hokage I can't go against the elder's decisions…" Kakashi stated before he rudely interrupted,

"Just tell her already, Kakashi!" raged Naruto.

"Naruto!," yelled his fiancée. "Please, let him speak." The blonde shinobi looked at Hinata and nodded in agreement to let his former sensei to continue. " Continue, Kakashi-sama." said Hinata.

"Right…well if he really wants to be Hokage…he would have to make some sort of sacrifice which also involves you, Lady Hinata." the copy-nin stated.

"Sacrifice? What do you mean by that?" the Hyuuga girl asked in a worried tone.

"The elders state that if he wishes to be Hokage after I retire the sacrifice he and you would have to make is that when you both have your first child, he or she would have to be the new Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki." informed Kakashi.

**

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 1, I have the next chapter written but its more of a informative chapter and tells what goes on in the rest of the meeting but don't worry I have an idea where its going. So, I'll update soon…maybe lol.**

**Leave a review, the more reviews the faster the updates and that equals happy readers =].**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT BETA'ed**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Wh-what? Is that even possible? Why?" Hinata stuttered every thought that came to her mind. An elder from the Inzuka clan spoke,

"If I may tell her Kakashi-sama?" the Hokage nodded his approval, "Lady Hinata I know that this is a shocker to you but there are sealing techniques that Lady Tsunande learned and is able to do it. As for why? Well, the council and the Hokage were talking and if Naruto is to become our future Hokage not only would he be attacked and be a target to outside villages but he would put the Leaf village in danger for what he is and why he's being targeted…."

"Hey, I'm strong enough to take anyone down lady! So, there's no need for this type of stipulation. I was strong enough to defeat Madara recently and—" Naruto was then interrupted by none other than Hiashi Hyuuga,

"Yes, we all know that, but you were also at the brick of losing total control of the Kyuubi during the fight. Thus almost dying in the process and letting a powerful tailed-beast on the lose. He gave a stern look at Naruto, "It was a miracle that my daughter as well as your other friends were there to stop the transformation." The blonde shinobi was mad and offended by his future father-in-law's statement. Though he had to admit that what Hiashi said was nothing but the cold hard truth.

"That is true Lord Hiashi but lets finish answering your daughter's questions, if you don't mind?" stated Kakashi.

"My apologizes, go ahead Hokage-sama." Hiashi apologized as he sat back in his seat.

"What they're trying to say is that we can't afford for Naruto to lose control when the time comes when the village is in deep danger." Kakashi added.

"But Naruto had training with Killer Bee on controlling the demon's chakra and succeeded. Isn't that enough?" asked Hinata. She saw the copy nin nod his head side-to-side,

"I'm afraid not, Hinata. He can only control so much, but the elders and I are convinced that there will come a point where he reaches his limit on controlling the chakra. With that as a possibility of happening, he would put the village in grave danger than protect it." explained Kakashi. After everything was done explaining, the room was silent, everybody waiting for Hinata's reaction and answer to the predicament.

Hinata's eyes were kept hidden under the shade of her bangs so no one can read a hint of emotion on her face. It seemed like the silence went for hours but in reality only a few minutes have gone by. Then the still silence was broken when Naruto spoke,

"Hinata, I know how you feel, especially this plan that involves to someone who doesn't even exist yet so…" started Naruto with a serious look in his eyes, "we don't have to do this. I can remain in the ANBU Black Ops, being Hokage isn't everything to me. I understand if you decline…for I already rejected the condition and position as Hokage already before you got here,"

Hinata snapped her head up with the utter shock in her lavender eyes as she couldn't believe what her fiancé, Naruto, just said to her.

"What did you say Naruto? That can't be right…h-how? Why? You've worked and trained hard to get this opportunity and your just going to throw that away?" asked the Hyuuga heiress.

"I know, Hinata but this involves OUR future child and I can't let my own child suffer the same faith and awful childhood like I did just for being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. I just won't forgive myself, Hinata." explained Naruto with much grief,

"But times have changed and people have changed too. Thanks to you everybody doesn't mistreat you and now you made their hatred turn into respect ever since you saved the village from Pein's invasion, 4 years ago. I doubt that the villagers will not disrespect or mistreat our child for being the new host for the nine-tailed fox." explained the Hyuuga female.

"Still, I don't want my child to suffer the risk of losing control to the Kyuubi. Besides if we let them seal the fox into your body, when the baby is born, you might die just like Gaara's mother. She had the Shukaku sealed the same way and look where it ot her to…death. I don't want the same thing to happen to you, I can't risk losing you too soon." a saddened Naruto told his fiancée and that when Hinata knew the main reason for her love to turn down the offer, he didn't want her to die so soon and leave not only him but their child alone as well.

"Oh, I understand why you don't want to do it." she whispered. Right on ccue the former hokage and the only remaining sannin alive, Tsunande stepped in, she coughed in order to get everybody's attention.

"Naruto, you know that we will never have such a fate fall for both of you. That's why I took the liberty as well as Sakura and Shizune to do vigorous research to find another sealing technique to seal the Kyuubi without having Hinata's life at risk."

"I know that there are more seals out there Baa-chan but your not good in seals like Ero-Sannin or my father, what if something happens?" asked Naruto. That's when Sakura stepped in as she was kept quiet through out the entire meeting,

"Lady Tsunande might not be a sealing expert like Jiraiya-sama and your father, Naruto but Lady Tsunande is capable to perform any sealing jutsu above the basic level. Just have faith in her Naruto."

"Sakura-chan is right, Naruto-kun, Lady Tsunande is called one of the three Sannin's and great medical ninja for nothing." confirmed Hinata. Everyone in the Hokage's office nodded but Naruto was still having his doubts then he opened his mouth,

"Hinata, it sounds like you actually want to go through this and that there's no changing your mind." he directly looks at Hinata's lavender eyes. The father of the bride to be also looked at her direction and spoke,

"Hinata, you're my daughter but what Naruto says is true then I would be disappointed but as your father I will be there to support you no matter what." Hinata smiled at her father, he has changed over the years to accept his eldest daughter.

"Thank you father and Naruto, I know how much being Hokage means to you so I'm doing this because I love you and I want to do it so I accept the stipulation. In exchange Naruto will become Hokage when Kakashi-sama retires." she replied.

"H-Hinata…" whispered Naruto, to say he was speechless for the decision that his fiancée made.

"Are you sure you are willing to do this Hinata? Once you made your decision there's no going back." Kakashi declared and Hinata nodded her head in agreement and made her choice official. "Very well, then just sign some papers and when that time comes when you conceive a child we'll start the sealing jutsu of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Everyone in the room nodded and stayed quiet. Naruto Uzamaki did not say a word for he was a little disappointed and sad that his love will give birth to a jinchuriki.

Hinata did not think on the future consequences on raising a demon host, she along with the others in Konoha would never guess that the Nine-Tailed Fox will be reborn….

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry for not updating like a promise but I lost my notebook with this chapter written up so its different from what I initially wrote and have no internet access at home. But I have a New laptop this week and its those small one so its easy to take anywhere and its Pink and from Sony =). Well, I'll update this story along with the rest of my stories.


	3. Onhold

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, not exactly an update but please read this, it has important information. This message applies to all my stories here on this website.**

**I will be out of the country from December 15 to January 8****th****, 2011, I will be going to Mexico to visit family and friends that I haven't seen in years. Also, my parents won't allow me to take my laptop to Mexico, which I understand why. **

**Also, where my family lives there is little to no access to computers let alone Internet access.**

**Don't worry, I' am taking a notebook and a good pen or pencil to jot down some chapters or outline them. That way when I come back from Mexico and settled done with my job and start of college, I could get to typing it and uploading them online.**

**So, please bear with the long wait, I know how it feels when good stories are put on hold =[. Thank you!**

**So, this is the last chance to give some ideas or suggestions in some of my stories, so please don't hesitate to give me ideas and etc.**

* * *

**Comments, Questions, or Concerns?**

**Just click the button Below **


End file.
